


Rendezvous Runaway

by ttomlinstyles



Series: Runaway [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Hair!Kink, Insecure Harry, Instant Attraction, M/M, Marcel Styles - Freeform, Pining, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Louis, blowjob, fluff endings are all I know, insecure!harry, wedding smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quickly grabbed his jacket and made a B-line for the door hoping no one would stop him. Before he could embarrass himself anymore than he has already.</p><p>Louis made it back to his room without begin stopped. His thoughts went back to Harry. How he grinded his bum up against Harry; which he proudly made look like an accident. Louis was very unsure about Harry but that small moan Harry thought Louis didn’t hear was confirmation. Louis would have Harry, and that was that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw a Ziam wedding AU and this idea hit me. 
> 
> This One Shot has gone under a massive edit so hopefully you like it!

 (Banner for this one shot [_HERE_](http://loving-larryx.tumblr.com/post/57227810418/rendezvous-runaway))

Louis was absolutely happy for his best mate Zayn; getting married to the love of his life. He thought he couldn’t be any happier for him, until he asked him to be his best man. Liam was a wonderful bloke, and he gave him mad props for taming Zayn. Louis was beginning to wonder if he would ever settle down.

Louis wasn’t able to be part of the wedding party as much as he liked with his new job now. But Zayn understood, and Louis made sure he had this entire weekend of the wedding off. He worked plenty of over time and did anything extra his boss asked him to do. It worked; he got his weekend.

He didn’t know much about the wedding, all he knew that he was paired up with Liam’s younger brother, Marcel. Louis was praying he was cute, he could really use it after his most recent break up. He was happy for Zayn, don’t get him wrong, but he couldn’t lie to himself, this wedding would be a little hard. Louis honestly wasn’t looking for a relationship, a quick fling sounded great, no attachment necessary.

Finally arriving at the church, Louis quickly ran inside, already so late. Stepping off the elevator, he quickly turned the corner, slamming right into someone.

"Oops." Louis mumbled, almost loosing balance. After recovering, he reached out for the man he knocked down.

"Hey mate I’m sorry." The obviously younger boy looked up at him and Louis’ mouth fell open. He was hit with the most beautiful green eyes he’s ever seen. The younger boy grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face then took Louis’ hand.

"Um, I’m Louis, Zayn’s best man. You’re here for the wedding right?"

"Hi," The boy nodded, "m’ Marcel."

 

"Liam’s brother." Louis stated.

The younger boy nodded again, fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt nervously.

"Louis, mate!" A voice yelled, pulling Louis’ attention away from the younger boy. “You finally made it!"

"Yeah sorry, did you guys start?" Louis asked.

"We can now, Marcel just got here as well."

"Yeah, I know, I just ran him over."

Zayn chuckled, “I know”

Louis rolled his eyes, walking up to Liam, giving him a quick hug as the wedding planner started the rehearsal.

The entire thing only lasted forty five minutes. After everyone was paired and they practiced who was walking when and in what order.

Obviously Louis and Marcel were last, after the rest of the party.

Louis kept catching Marcel’s eyes throughout the night and Marcel tried his best not stare back. But it was next to impossible, he looked absolutely stunning.

His perfectly quiffed hair, blue eyes and his sun kissed skin was unraveling Marcel by the minute. He watched Louis converse with the rest of the wedding party and discovered he had the cutest laugh. His smile took over his entire face, causing his eyes to crinkle. Then, against his will, he looked back up at Louis, once again, and actually caught him staring.

Louis didn’t mean to stare but he was just fascinated slightly by Marcel. His horribly huge glasses hid his face, his hair had a bit too much gel in it, that vest just a little to small and his pants just a little to short. But something about him attracted him like a moth to light. Marcel. Just that name didn’t seem to fit the man. Louis thought he heard Liam call him ‘Harry’ earlier though.

Louis excused himself from the group he was talking to and walked up to Marcel, who was sitting alone at a table.

"Hello again."

"Hi." Marcel smiled nervously.

"So I thought we’d try this again since I pretty much plowed you over earlier," Louis reached out his hand, "I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

"Marcel… Styles." Marcel said stuttering a little, which Louis found cute.

"Styles? not Payne?"

"No, Liam and I have different fathers."

"Oh, okay, so Marcel…"

"Call me Harry, please."

Louis laughed, “I like that a lot better.”

Harry smiled, causing dimples to form on his cheeks and Louis just wanted to rip his glasses off and kiss him right there.

"Me too, I thank my mother everyday for that name." Harry said sarcastically, which made Louis smile.

"So," Louis said sitting down, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I’m just hoping I don’t trip."

Louis laughed again, “I was worrying about the same thing.”

Harry smiled and looked down at his hands, which caused his glasses to slide down his nose slightly. Harry raised his head and pushed them back up.

"You have really nice eyes, you shouldn’t hide them behind those." The second Louis stopped speaking, his eyes widened, hoping he didn’t just offend him.

Harry looked over and made eye contact with him before he smiled, letting a small dimple show, yet again causing Louis’ breath to hitch.

"I know, I get that a lot, along with other stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, really. Just most people don’t like the way I dress."

"Hey," Louis said leaning forward putting his hand on Harry’s arm bringing those beautiful green eyes back to him "You wear what you want mate, just you’re eyes don’t those eyes," Louis stood. “I’m gonna get some sleep mate, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, goodnight Lou." Harry said standing as well.

Louis tried to get around Harry, but the space between tables was too tight, causing Louis’ bum to grind against Harry’s groin.

Harry bit his lip to stifle the moan from the small contact, but failed. Hopefully Louis didn’t hear him.

"Sorry." Louis muttered and quickly took off for the doors.

Harry watched Louis quickly leave and he was glad he left. Harry felt ashamed that he was getting a semi in his trousers right now. Especially after watching that perfectly round bum walk away. Even with his quick stride, his hips swayed sinfully and you best believe Harry noticed.

Quickly grabbing his jacket Harry made a bee-line for the door, hoping no one would stop him. Before he could embarrass himself anymore than he has already.

Louis made it back to his room without begin stopped. His thoughts went back to Harry. How he grinded his bum up against Harry, which he proudly made look like an accident. Louis was very unsure about Harry, but that small moan Harry thought Louis didn’t hear was confirmation. Louis would have Harry, and that was that.

___________________

“Jesus, Lou.”

"I know, I’m sorry mate, over slept."

Zayn smiled wickedly, “Late night?”

Louis rolled his eyes, hoping he would shut the fuck up. He quickly moved to the mirror, styling his quiff, finishing right before the wedding planner barged in the room.

"Alright boys,  go line up, we’re starting in five minutes."

"Oh my god."

Louis looked back at Zayn, putting his arm around him.

"It’ll be alright mate, you’ll do great, just try not to trip okay?"

Zayn laughed, clasping Louis on the back pulling him into a quick hug

"Thanks mate, you know just what to say." Zayn says sarcastically as they line up. The wedding was set up as the groomsmen for both sides were walking out of two separate doors. No one as able to see each other till they hit the aisle. Weird, but cute, Louis thought.

It was their turn next to walk and Louis smiled imagining seeing Harry in his big glasses and his trousers being a bit two short, but yet he would find him so cute.

Once they walked out Louis looked over at Harry and his mouth dropped. There was no gel in his hair, it was falling freely around his head. Such beautiful curly locks. His big thick grandfather glasses were gone and he had his contacts in and his green eyes shone brightly. His suit fit him perfectly, Louis just realised how much taller Harry was than himself, and good god, did he just look amazing.

"You alright Lou?" Harry whispered as they walked down the aisle about to separate.

"Yeah." Louis said, looking down blushing. Is this the same boy he knocked over yesterday and rubbed up against last night?

The music begun to play as Zayn walked out alone smiling at everyone and took his place next Louis looking at the doors waiting. Waiting for his future.

Louis was happy for Zayn but he couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. Still amazed how this could be the same boy.

Harry looked up and met Louis’ eyes and looked away quickly blushing. Why was Louis staring at him? Did he have something on his face? In his teeth? What was it?

Louis looked incredibly hot tonight. His hair styled perfectly, the suit showing off his beautiful curves and his eyes the bluest he’s ever seen. He was’t the groom but Louis was absolutely glowing.

The two couldn’t keep their eyes off each other the whole night. Even in the limo, during pictures and the reception. It just made the tension between them even more intense.

The music begun to play and they found each other on the dance floor. Harry was shy at first but once Louis had his bum up against him, every doubt flew out the window. His hands flew to Louis’ hips, holding on as he rocked back against him to the beat of the music.

Louis moaned slightly when Harry gripped his hips, something Louis always loved and found it an instant turn on. Louis hips moved back against Harry’s relentlessly and Harry couldn’t take much more.

Biting his lip, Louis looked back at Harry, and he could feel Harry grow hard against his bum. Harry gripped Louis’ hips tighter, turning him around so they were face to face. Their bodies stopped, the music loud, and people around them still moving, not noticing their lack of movement.

Louis stood up on his tipi-toes to reach Harry’s ear. “Follow me,” Louis whispered, quickly turning around weaving in and out groups of people to reach the door. Once outside, Louis looked around, unsure how he was going to get out of here.

Louis spotted the limo on the corner of the building, unwatched and praying it was unlocked. Much to his surprise, it was.

Louis looked back and saw Harry standing on the steps looking around for him. Louis opened the door, the sound making it easy for Harry to find him. Louis nodded back at him before getting in the limo, leaving the door open.

While waiting, Louis loosed his tie nervously. Harry quickly got into the limo and as soon as the door shut, Louis sprang to Harry pushing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Harry didn’t move at first, he was just in shock at what was happening. Louis pulled back and looked up at Harry.

"I’ve been wanting to do that all night" Harry just nodded, pulling Louis back to him reconnecting their lips. Louis straddled Harry’s lap, Harry’s hands roaming Louis’ body.

"Mm, too many clothes." Louis said, undoing Harry’s tie then quickly unbuttoned his shirt, not breaking the kiss. Louis ripped his shirt open and stared at Harry’s chest in amazement. He reached out and traced his fingers across his butterfly and swallow tattoos.

"What else don’t I know about you, Marcel?"

Harry smirked when Louis used his first name and pulled him into a passionate kiss while unbuttoning his trousers. Harry pulled back, kissing down his jawline and neck.

"That I have more." Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth. His tongue making him shiver and his words make him even more turned on and curious. Harry rolled over, putting Louis beneath him, his hands flying to Louis’ trousers, quickly unbuckling them. Harry stopped, looking up at him making sure it was okay. Louis gave him a small nod before pulling him into a another kiss. Harry moaned as he finally pulled down Louis’ pants, palming him through his boxers.

‘Mmm, Marcel.” Louis moaned.

"I’m gonna suck you off alright." Harry purred into his ear, his hands slowly moving under his boxers.

Louis curled up into Harry’s hand, closing his eyes. Harry got on his knees, pulling Louis up into a sitting position slowly, pulling his boxers down, trailing kisses down each thigh.

"So beautiful." Harry whispered after each kiss.

Harry loved Louis’ body, his body was way different then his. He was shorter, thicker and best of all, curvier. He wasn’t overweight, not in the slightest. He was perfect.

Looking at Louis’ flushed cock made his own twitch in excitement and his mouth water. Harry leaned forward, grabbing the base kissing the tip softly.

Louis bit his lip, watching Harry waiting for him to continue. Harry moved his lips over the tip of Louis’ cock, smearing the bead of pre-cum over his lips. Louis’ head fell back, even more turned on. Harry looked beautiful his own cum on his lips, but he wanted so much more. Louis bucked his hips upwards silently, begging for more.

Harry leaned back, licking his lips, getting every ounce of precum on his lips while his eyes bore into Louis’, unwavering.

"Marc-"

"No, that’s no-"

"Harry, please." Louis begged.

Harry smiled as he leaned down, placing kisses down his shaft, sucking softly while slowly pumping at the base. Harry watched as Louis’ muscles tightened from each movement, his lips slightly parted.

Louis licked back up the large vein on Louis’ cock before he took his head in his mouth, sucking softly. Harry didn’t take his eyes off Louis, not for a second. He was enjoying the look of pleasure on his face. He didn’t think Louis could get even more beautiful than he was right at this moment. But once Harry started bobbing his head, Louis eyes widened and his hands flew to Harry’s hair, gripping tightly but not forcefully.

Harry moaned against Louis cock, loving his hair being pulled.

Louis could no longer be quiet, he didn’t hold back his moans as Harry’s sinful mouth worked him, pushing him closer to the inevitable.

"Mar- Harry, stop." Louis regretfully moaned. He didn’t want to cum. Not yet. He pulled Harry off him and up onto his lap into a kiss.

"Take these off." Louis said, pulling at Harry’s trousers. Harry moved off Louis’ lap, sitting beside him, removing his clothing. Louis just stared as he saw even more tattoos revealed. Louis moved to straddle Harry,kissing every tattoo. Some of them made sense some of them different. Louis wanted to know the story behind each and every one but that would be for a different time. Now Louis wanted Harry so bad, his body screaming to touch him. Touch the beautiful geeky boy with so many tattoos. Louis moved between Harry’s legs, pulling his pants off, quickly getting impatient.

Louis pulled Harry down into a feverish kiss before pushing him back against the seat, looking down at his cock. It was so very red and dying to be touched. Louis whimpered at his size, it was beautiful, standing proud against his stomach. Louis leaned forward licking the tip, causing a moan to slip from Harry’s lips.

Louis licked up and down teasing Harry senseless, even cupping his balls and massaging them gently. Which caused whimpers and slight moans to escape Harry.

"God, fuck, Lou, please." Harry finally spit out after a couple minutes of Louis teasing him.

"What do you want Harry?"

"You to-" Harry began but Louis had his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, sucking gently, then moved back stroking him.

Harry whimpered at the lost of contact.

"What was that Harry?"

"Please, Lou, suck me pl-please." Harry stammered out.

Louis smiled, getting exactly what he wanted from Harry. He slowly took Harry into his mouth and Harry sagged back against the seat, closing his eyes. Louis’ mouth was wonderful. It was warm and wet just everything and more. Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s head, teasing his hole, sucking up all he precum beading at the top. Harry moaned and looked down at the beautiful boy between his legs. Louis looked up at him and hollowed his mouth, sucking even harder.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore he pulled Louis off of him and up into a kiss. He could taste himself on Lou’s lips so Harry kissed him deeper searching every part of his mouth with his tongue.

After a few minutes, they broke a part for some much needed air.

"Lou please..I need you." Harry said, straddling Louis, grinding down into him. Both their cocks rubbing together.

"What, Harry?" Louis smirked.

"Fuck me," Harry whispered against Louis lips, “Please." He pleaded.

Louis cock jerked in excitement as he looked up at Harry.

"I didn’t bring-"

"That’s fine don’t need it please Lou," Harry begged kissing Louis, "I need you, so bad."

Louis was never going to insist they go this far but if Harry wanted it how could he say no?

"Suck these Harry, get them good and wet." Louis said, holding out his fingers.

Harry didn’t break eye contact when he leaned, forward taking Louis’ fingers into his mouth, sucking them greedily, moving his tongue around them.

"Good boy, now turn around Harry, let me so that pretty little bum." Louis said, moving so Harry could bend over the seat, his bum in the air.

Louis smiled, his bum small pale and milky white. He has such a nice ass and Louis spread his cheeks, teasing his hole with his finger. Harry’s breath caught and Louis watched the muscles clench and unclench in anticipation.

"Such a pretty little bum." Louis said as he slapped it lightly.

Harry let out a small moan.

"You like having your bum slapped?" Louis asked as he slapped a bit harder this time.

Harry moaned even louder and looked back at Lou.

Louis looked back into his beautiful green eyes as he pushed the tip of his finger in slowly.

Harry instantly tensed up at the feeling of being filled but it’s what he wanted. He took a few quick breaths and relaxed. Louis pushed his finger in a little further and Harry tensed again, but not for as long.

Once all the way in, Lou stopped, giving Harry time to adjust, but Harry was pushing back against his hand.

"More." Harry whined.

Louis smirked and added another finger, pulling and pushing in harder this time.

"F-Fuck". Harry moaned, part pain and pleasure all in one. Louis used his other hand to massage Harry’s balls as he continued pushing in until he was up to his last knuckle.

Louis pulled out to the tip and pushed back in and Harry moaned even louder.

"Feel good babe?" Louis asked as he curled his fingers, hitting his prostate.

"Fuck, right there Lou." Harry practically yelled. Louis pressed in a few more times, curling his fingers each time to hit Harry’s sweet spot, making him moan dirtily. Louis begun to scissor his fingers to stretch Harry out and then slowly added a third finger.

Louis held still as Harry pushed back against his fingers. Louis moaned from Harry’s movements and quickly pulled his fingers out and Harry whined, feeling empty.

"I want you to ride me Harry love, is that alright?"

Harry nodded.

"But first I need you to suck on this babe," Louis said pumping his erection, "Will you do that for me?"

Harry just nodded again, moving over to take Louis back in his mouth.

"Get it good and wet babe, wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty little bum of yours now." Louis bit out as Harry took him all the way back in his throat.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis moaned, "That’s enough, get up here babe."

Harry climbed up to Louis and straddled his lap.

"Go slow love." Louis whispered as he kissed Harry.

Harry nodded as he slowly lowered himself on to Louis’ cock. The head slowly pushed in, and Harry moaned. Louis’ moved his hands down to Harry’s hips pushing him lower. He needed more. Harry stopped looking down at Lou, his eyes a bit watery.

"You alright love? We can stop if-"

"No, just need a minute." Harry said, leaning down to kiss Lou.

Louis kissed him back and reached in-between their bodies, grabbing Louis’ cock, pumping slowly. He hoped it’d help take some of the pain away. And boy did it.

"Lou, move please." Harry pleaded, throwing his head back as soon as Louis started moving again.

"So tight, so warm, god, Harry, you feel so good baby."

"Mmm, so big Lou, faster please."

Louis bucked his hips up towards Harry. He must of hit the right spot because a second later Harry was shouting. Louis leaned forward, licking and sucking Harry’s nipple.

Harry’s hands flew to Louis hair, pushing him closer as Harry rode him harder and harder.

"Jesus Harry." Louis moaned out before switching and suckling on Harry’s other nipple.

Harry gripped the small hairs on the back of Louis head to pull him back so he could kiss him but Louis surprised him by pulling out and putting Harry on his back. Louis dove right back in pounding harder and harder. The sound of they’re skin slapping filled the car and Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist, pinning it above his head for leverage.

"So close." Harry moaned, wrapping his legs around Louis.

Louis used his other hand to grab Harry’s aching cock and began pumping as fast as his hips were thrusting.

Harry begun wiggling around, so close. Then Louis angled his hips different and hit his prostate one last time and Harry was coming hard all over Louis’ hand and his chest. Some even hitting his neck. Harry was not quiet about it. Louis let go of Harry’s wrist, putting his hands on both sides of Harry’s head and pushed in harder and harder. Harry leaned up, sucking on his neck leaving kisses and moaning against his skin.

"Come in me Lou, I need it fill me up."

Louis was a bit shocked by Harry’s dirty words, but they were so fucking hot and after one last thrust Louis hit his peak and came hard into Harry. Filling him, Louis bit into Harry’s shoulder as his orgasm took over his whole body. Harry’s legs instinctively tightened around Louis’ waist as he filled him up. Harry loved the feeling of being full. As Louis movements slowed down, Harry could feel the cum leaking out of him.

Louis collapsed against Harry’s chest, breathing heavily. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around him, causing Louis to smile. Something about this felt right.

Once Louis breathing returned to normal he slowly pulled out of Harry. Harry winced slightly, a little sore from lack of lube, but worth it.

"You alright love?" Louis asked, looking down at Harry’s abused hole.

Harry just nodded and smiled, “Just a bit sore is all.”

Louis watched his cum slowly leak from Harry’s bum and god, he found that attractive in a strange way. Louis looked around the limo and spotted some napkins. He reached out and grabbed a few wiping off Harry’s chest and his own, then Harry’s leaking hole. When finished, Harry sat up, joining their lips in a sweet kiss.

Louis smiled into the kiss and pulled back, reaching up, caressing Harry’s face. “You should wear your contacts more.” Harry smiled and looked away.

"I’ve considered it."

"Good." Louis said, pecking his lips and looked around for his scattered clothing.

"I suppose we should get back, I bet Liam and Zayn are wondering where we are."

"I bet they might have a small idea." Harry said, putting on his boxers and bumping his head on the roof of the car.

Louis laughed and ruffled his hair, “Careful clumsy.”

After they were both dressed they climbed out of the car and they both checked themselves over one last time, then started to head back to the reception. Neither boy spoke during the short distance.

Louis pulled out his phone and saw he had two missed calls from Zayn which meant Harry probably had some too.

"Yeah, I have a couple from Liam, I texted him saying we’re outside and we’re on our way back in."

Louis looked over at Harry, but he wasn’t smiling. He didn’t look upset, but that dimpled smile was gone.

Louis reached out for Harry’s hand stopping them right outside the door.

"Harry"

"Yeah?"

"I don’t want this to be a one time thing"

Harry’s eyes lit up a little as Louis continued.

"I want to see you again, maybe take you on a proper date?"

Harry nodded and smiled, “I’d like that Lou.”

"Good." Louis smiled, pulling Harry into another heated kiss leaving them both breathless.

Louis pinched his bum. “See you inside.”

And with that Louis walked in, leaving Harry smiling stupidly after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!  
> Some of you have Requested a second part and well it's finished!!  
> Thank you to my lovely Julia(wrckedlou) for editing this for me!   
> Follow me on Tumblr at ttomlinstyles


End file.
